Seasons of Love
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: four oneshots about Mulder and Scully, each one involving one of the four seasons. MulderScully
1. Spring

**Yay! Welcome to my newest story, _Seasons of love_, an X-files fanfiction. The pairings are Mulder/Scully of course. There will be four chapters, each one taking place in one of the four seasons, spring, summer, fall and winter.**

**Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1, spring.

Scully took a deep breath, she was taking a walk through the park near her apartment, enjoying the cool spring air. Scully loved spring, it was one of her favorite seasons. Taking another deep breath, she sat on one of the benches underneath a tree, smiling as she watched flower blossoms fall from the cherry tree nearby.

"Scully?" Scully turned at the sound of her name and saw- to her surprise- Mulder, wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a light t-shirt with a sweater tied around his waist. Scully herself was dressed down, she was wearing a pair of jeans with a t-shirt with her long light coat over it.

"Mulder? What are you doing here?" Scully stood up as Mulder walked over.

"Just taking an early morning walk, what are you doing here Scully? It's seven in the morning." Scully shrugged lightly.

"Just enjoying the cool morning air." The two stood in silence for a moment, feeling the wind ruffle their hair and watching the blossoms fall off the tree.

(I can just picture this… sigh,)

Scully turned to Mulder, "Do you uh… wanna walk a bit?" Mulder nodded. "Sure," And so the two partners walked.

"I love spring, " Scully said, "it's supposedly the season of love, but personally I just love how beautiful everything is in the spring time." Mulder was oddly quiet while Scully talked.

Just then, one of the falling blossoms landed on Scully's shoulder, Scully smiled and picked it up.

"Look Mulder, it's raining flower blossoms." The two stopped walking, realizing they were standing under one of the many cherry trees scattered across the park. Mulder grinned, watching Scully's face light up as blossom after blossom landed on her and floated around them.

Scully glanced up at him, laughing as one of the blossoms landed on Mulder's head. Mulder sheepishly brushed it off. Scully laughed again, her eyes on Mulder's.

Without really realizing it, they leaned closer, their eyes still locked as their lips gently touched. After a second, they pulled away, smiling at each other as a single blossom fell right between them.

"You know Scully, " Mulder said, "I like spring too."

Scully merely smiled in response.

-------------------------------------------------

**So? how was it? Good? Bad? I need feedback people! And sorry if it seemed cheesy, when I start styping, I getting into a mood. Anyway, this idea came to me while I was outside lying in my pile of leaves that I spent over 10 minutes racking. While I was there, staring up at all the georgous leaves on the maple tree by my house, I thought- _this would make a perfect story! _And thus, here I am.**

**Please review!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	2. Summer

**Sorry about the wait, I've been distracted. This chapter is sort of a drabble, it really doesn't have a plot. Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Scully, what flavor do you want?"

"How about a non-fat tofutti rice dreamsicle?

"I don't think non-fat tofutti rice dreamsicles are on a ice cream cart's menu Scully."

" Fine, vanilla then please,"

"And I'll have the chocolate."

The man handed Scully her vanilla cone and Mulder his chocolate one. Mulder handed the man his money and the two left, slowly licking their cones.

"I don't get it Scully," Mulder said, pausing to lick his cone, "what's so special about a non-fat tofutti rice dreamsicle?" Scully glanced at him, taking a lick of her vanilla cone.

"Well for one thing it's non-fat." Mulder grimaced.

"And another, it tastes good." Scully added, licking her cone. Mulder rolled his eyes.

"In other words, it's disgusting, and tastes nasty." Scully's jaw dropped.

"Mulder!" Mulder shrugged. Scully narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then smarty, what's so good about chocolate ice cream?" Mulder looked surprised.

"Scully, there's nothing to explain about this chocolaty goodness. Everything about chocolate is perfect. I've never met a person before who doesn't like chocolate." Scully stopped licking her cone and glanced at Mulder.

"Mulder? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course not," Mulder replied as he took a bite out of his ice cream.

"Did your mother ever tell you to read a book?" Mulder shot a glare at Scully.

(He he, I can just picture this)

"I never really liked books Scully."

"Do I detect a hint of negativity?"

"Of course not Scully."

"Sure Mulder, whatever you say."

"Alright then Scully, can I ask YOU a personal question?" Scully shrugged.

"You're going to ask me no matter what I say, so I might as well say yes."

"Did your mother ever tell you to stop reading books?" Scully glared at Mulder.

"Actually reading books isn't a bad thing Mulder."

"Unless your nickname happens to be bookworm." Mulder joked, Scully rolled her eyes, licking her cone.

"Well at least it's better than _Spooky_ _Mulder_." Mulder was silent, and Scully grinned. She'd won this round.

------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's so short. I orginally had a good plan for this chapter, but completely forgot it and couldn't remember it.**

**Oh yeah, check out my profile for my poll. Vote now on which story you want me to post next!**

**Happy Holidays! Please review!**


End file.
